Down the Rabbit Hole
by mist8ke
Summary: Draco Malfoy sacrificed himself for Hermione during the final battle much to everyone's surprise. Hermione is guilt ridden and would do just about anything for him. But she was definately not ready for this nonsense.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy was broken.

The war had done unrepairable damage to his mind and his body. While magic could fix his cuts and bruises, they couldn't heal his mind.

As he laid on the bed in St Mungo's, his mother and father took turns watching over his body. Deep down inside, they both doubted that his soul was still in his body. But despite the war, the Malfoys still had the money to make St-Mungo's keep Draco on life support, despite his comatose state.

Not many people visited Draco. He was not a hero and most people viewed him as a Death Eater. Goyle and Pansy had perished in the war and Crabbe was in Azkaban. Blaise and Theo both came to see him once and gave the Malfoy's their sympathy.

And then there was Hermione.

She came often. Too often, according to Mrs. Malfoy. At first, the Malfoys wondered if she was pregnant with Draco's child. But as the months passed, that theory went out of the window. At first, she simply stood at a distance and let the Malfoy's mourn over Draco. As time passed, she would offer them refreshments and to look over Draco when they were both needed elsewhere. While Narcissa was reluctant, Lucius saw no harm in letting the chit watch over his son.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," Lucius greeted her as she walked in at 2 in the morning.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," she whispered despite that fact that the only other person in the room was Draco and he wouldn't wake up.

"Has Narcissa asked you to come?" he asked tired and depressed.

"She's worried that you haven't been home a few days. Please, let me watch over him. I think your wife is really worries," Hermione urged him.

"Very well," he replied with a sigh and walked out of the room with one last longing look at his son.

Maybe it was because they realised her worth in the current state of the Wizarding World, as war heroine and poster girl for muggle-wizard relations. But they now treated her like she was human.

If someone had told her a few month ago that she would be worried about any of the Malfoys, she would laugh her head off and send them to the Psych Ward. However, in the past few months, she has come to realise that they were, in their own way, quite human.

She looked down at Draco and was envious of how peaceful he looked. In the last few months, she has become accustomed to holding his hand or brushing his hair when she spoke with him.

"You should really wake up," she told him. "You father is looking less than perfect these days."

She sat down on the chair the older Malfoy had just vacated and continued to talk to Draco.

"Ron came by today. Again. I really don't know what I'm supposed to do…"

Usually she told him about her day and how she felt. Sometimes when she ran out of things to say, she would berate him over his self-sacrificing action in the final battle.

"It was so stupid, so very very stupid. Why did you jump in front of that curse? My family doesn't even remember me. Yours are suffering. You don't even like me," she stated annoyed.

After a bit of silence she began to laugh.

"You know, maybe you are ingenious mastermind. What's the best way to make Hermione Granger suffer? Why I should sacrifice my own life for hers and make her feel so guilty that she will never be able to sleep well again," she mimicked in Draco's tone.

"Gosh, look at me. I've gone mental," she mumbled. "You've done it now Draco."

By noon, Narcissa and Lucius were back at the hospital and looking very well rested and elegant. Hermione did not want to know why they looked so content. But a little part of her was glad that despite their loss, the Malfoys still loved each other very much.

"Thank you Hermione," Narcissa bid her as she left.

Hermione headed back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She found that Ron and Harry were great at distracting her from her guilt over Draco. They didn't know the entire story about Draco but they did know that she visited him often and was always really sad when she came back. Ron was good at ignoring issues but Harry would often poke and prod at her mood.

"Blimey Hermione, you're not even trying," Ron said as he won the game of chess for the fourth time in a row.

Just as they were about to start a new game Kreature apparated into the room.

"The honourable Lady Malfoy would like to speak to Miss Mudblood," he said proudly.

"Kreature," Harry reproached.

Kreature simply ignored it and proceeded to lead Mrs. Malfoy into the living room to meet her.

"Ms. Granger," she greeted.

"Hello," she replied. And before she could ask what Narcissa was doing here, the older woman began to speak again.

"I'm afraid we must hurry. I tried to floo you but…"

"I disconnected it," Harry apologized.

"Yes, well no matter now. I simply wish to tell you that Draco is now awake…" she paused for Hermione to register the information.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered in the background. "I thought he was a goner for sure."

Everyone in the room gave Ron a reproachful look.

"May I go see him?" Hermione asked hopefully. Narcissa honestly look happy about her question.

"Of course! In fact, Draco has been asking for you." The older woman told her slyly, as if she were now in on a secret.

They quickly apparated to the hospital and Hermione all but ran into Draco's room. However, mediwitches were around him.

"Ms. Granger," Lucius spoke to her with humour. Must have been from the joy of seeing his son alive. "You would have made quite an excellent Slytherin, the way you kept your relationship secret."

"Relationship?" she asked confused. But before she could continue further, it seemed like Draco caught sight of her.

"Go away," he told the mediwitches. "Let me speak with Hermione. Please."

Hermione looked straight at him. She had never hear him use her given name. Nor has she ever heard him say please so genuinely or spoken so calmly.

"Hermione, love," he whispered.

"Hello, Draco," she said softly as she walked towards the bed.

Draco was smiling at her life a kid on Christmas morning. When she got close enough, Draco took her hand and kissed it. She briefly wondered what game he was playing at.

When she was close enough for him to touch, Draco took hold of her hands and pulled her down to him for a kiss. She was too shocked to react but that didn't seem to bother Draco. His lips were a little chapped but surprisingly warm. When Hermione finally came to her senses she pushed him lightly and he pulled away sheepishly. Hermione touched her own lips lightly wondering if what just happened had really just happened.

"Well then… I'm glad to see you so well," she told him when it looked like he would continue to smile like an idiot at her.

"I'm simply happy. Voldermort is dead. You are alive. I am alive. We can finally be together!" he shouted excitedly. "I told mother and father all about us."

Hermione was very confused at what was going on. She kept quiet and observed Draco. Then she looked back at the older Malfoys who were beaming at her. Maybe she was dreaming. Or she fell into an alternate reality.

"About us, Darco?" she finally found the nerve to ask.

"Our relationship…" he said uneasily. "Do you no remember? You didn't say a thing to my parents. You know, I keep telling you, they aren't as bad as you think they are."

"I know Draco," she placated. "They have been very nice."

"I knew you would get along," he stated proudly. "I am at a loss of words to describe how wonderful I feel. We can finally be together."

"Draco," Hermione says finally having enough. "I'm a little overwhelmed. And I don't think the mediwitches have finished looking over you. How about I come back in a little bit?"

"Of course," he said warmly. "It was inconsiderate of me. Please, go. I will be fine on my own for a while."

As Hermione left the room, she felt Lucius Malfoy follow her out. She ignored him and walked to the closest bench and sat down.

"I do not know what game you are playing here Ms. Granger but if you hurt my son, I will ruin you, war heroine or not."

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione tells him annoyed. "I am afraid I am as clueless as you were pertaining to my apparent relationship with Draco."

"I beg your pardon?" he replies aghast.

"I've shocked the almighty Lucius Malfoy," Hermione mumbled. "This is definitely a moment I wish I could savour. However, I must move on and explain to you that I have never been in any sort of relationship with Draco."

"Explain."

"I have spent my last two years busy haunting down Voldemort. I have not had the time to have any romantic relationships." Hermione tried to explain.

"Draco told me that you became friends in third year, after you apologized for hitting him," Lucius provided.

"Well, I did hit him," Hermione mumbled mostly to herself. "But I never apologized."

"How rude," he commented.

Hermione glared at him. "Is that really what you want to talk about now?"

"Of course not. However, if what you say is true then we must speak with the mediwitch immediately," Lucius decided as he began to search for a mediwitch.

Hermione remained on the bench until Lucius came back with a mediwitch. She wondered if this was all a twisted nightmare.

"Ms. Granger," the calming mediwitch began. "Due to the current state of the young Mr. Malfoy, I believe it would be best, if everyone simply played along with his delusions. They do not seem entirely unfounded and are simply extensions of realities. They may very well be his coping mechanisms and the only reason he is still sane."

Hermione nodded. She could see the reasoning in this.

As she walked back into the room, Narcissa was speaking quietly with Draco. Hermione smiled at their loving relationship and began to miss her own parents. But for the moment, her main focus was Draco.

"Narcissa," Hermione told her. "Lucius would like to speak to you."

"Of course," she replied and left. Draco looked suspicious.

When his mother left, Hermione smiled slyly at him.

"I just wanted to get us alone for a bit," she eased his suspicion.

Draco's eyes widened comically as Hermione sat down on his bed.

"I just didn't know if you still felt…" Draco trailed off. "You know my feelings for you haven't changed, right?"

Hermione could only nod. Well, she was going to hell for lying to Draco. There's something she never thought would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco barged into Grimmauld Place, frustrated and tired. When the mediwitch had finally had enough of his whining and moaning, they let him leave early. There was nothing physically wrong with him anyway. But before either Mr. or Mrs. Malfoy could stop him, he began searching for Hermione. He wasn't really sure where to begin.

As luck would have it, he passed a wizard reading the Prophet and in large bolded letters the words, House of Hero's flashed while a picture of Hermione and the two idiots walking into the Black's ancestral home was shown underneath. Draco remembered hearing about the safe house as a Death Eater.

He would have apparated straight outside the house but apparently his magic was a little wonky. He ended up having to run two blocks. When he was finally at the door he simply pushed and it opened. Apparently the Black's house still had blood magic in it. Draco mused at the incredulity that had Bellatrix happened to think of this place, she could have walked straight in, Fidelus Charm or not.

Pushing that thought away, he ran into the house looking for Hermione. A picture of Mrs. Black stared at him hauntingly.

Ever since Draco woke up and kissed her, Hermione avoided the Malfoy's like… well like she used to before. It's been a week and despite her conscience shouting at her to visit the poor deranged pureblood, she could for the sake of her own sanity.

In addition, she still couldn't figure out how to break the news to her best friends. She couldn't very well go up to them and say, "Hey, so Draco is out of his coma and thinks we're in love. Play along!" She didn't even want to think about what would happen if she said that.

So now, she simply played the denial game and sat in the library staring blankly at a Potion's journal. She escaped to the library when the boys began talking about Quiditch in the kitchen.

Before she could really begin reading, she heard shouts from the kitchen followed by things breaking. After Moody's 'Constant Vigilance' lessons, she react quickly and was in the kitchen, wand ready, in seconds.

She could not believe the scene before her. Ron was on the floor with a bloody nose and Harry had his wand trained on a very angry Draco.

"What is wrong with" and before she could finish she was cut off by Draco.

"Hermione!" he greeted happily. His earlier ire forgotten. "Love, do explain to you friends that I am not here to harm you."

You're harming my sanity, Hermione thought darkly.

"Love?" Ron moaned from the floor.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned her.

"I…" Hermione began.

"You didn't tell them?" Draco asked accusingly.

"Draco… please. I don't think now is…" Hermione tried to appease him.

"Oi! What didn't you tell us Mione?" Ron asked suddenly up and alert.

"Draco and I…" she began trying to find the right words. "We're… That is..."

"We love each other," Draco stated proudly. "We have since fifth year."

And then, all hell broke loose. Ron lunged at Draco but was blocked by Harry. Then he began swearing and calling Draco mental. Draco had his wand out and was about to hex Ron.

"Expelliamus!" Hermione shouted and caught Draco's wand. Then she calmly uttered a "Silencio" towards Ron.

All three of them stared at her in betrayal.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said exasperated. "But Harry, please take Ron elsewhere. I'll explain everything in a moment. But I need to speak with Draco right now. Alone."

Harry looked a little taken aback but realised that the best thing to do was to diffuse the situation by removing Ron from this situation.

"Alright," he mumbled as he dragged Ron away.

With a sigh, Hermione motioned for Draco to sit at the table on one of the few unbroken chairs. She sat down across from him and slid over his wand back to him.

"Draco," she mumbled at a loss of what to say.

"I apologize," he said honestly as he met her eyes.

Hermione was rendered speechless by his sincerity.

"I've come to realise that running in here, wand out was not the best idea. But you haven't visited me and I was worried," he said very reasonably.

"I'm sorry. I was busy," she replied unconvincingly. In what backwards universe was the unreasonable one?

There was a moment of silence before Draco decided to fill it again.

"I know we haven't been around each other for a while now. But I'm certain that with time, we'll be back to normal," he told her hopefully.

Normal…. Hermione thought, was definitely not her in a relationship with Draco.

"Maybe, in light of recent events, it would be best if we took a break?" Hermione offered casually.

"Why?" Draco asked very offended. And then he became the spiteful Malfoy she remembered, sort of. "Now that you're some sort of a heroine, you don't want to…. Or is it because of Ron?"

He sighed and paused for a moment. Hermione waited for the inevitable explosion.

It never happened.

Instead Draco stood up and looked at her determinately and stated, "We love each other. I can prove it. I will prove it. You just watch Hermione."

And with that, he left.

Now she had Ron and Harry to deal with.

Hermione went to find Ron and Harry upstairs. She found then in Harry's room, sitting in silence.

"He's gone," Hermione told them.

There was a moment of very tense silence before Ron lost it.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" he shouted angrily.

"Ron…." Hermione tried to calm him down.

"Don't 'Ron' me," he continued furious. "Harry, back me up here."

"Yeah, Mione. I don't get it. How could you do this to us?" he asked betrayed. His calm and betrayed tone hurt her far more than Ron's outburst.

"Please, it's all a large misunderstanding," she shouted over Ron and Harry.

They both stopped but continued to stare at her doubtfully.

"Listen," she began. "Draco was in the coma because of me."

"What does that have to do with anything?" an irritated Harry mumbled.

"Hush…. I'm getting there. He jumped in front of a hex to protect me. So I own him a life debt," she continued.

"I'll kill the bastard!" Ron screamed. "Using a life debt to…. To… Wait, what is he making you do?"

"You two can be so infuriating," Hermione complained. "Listen, I have never been in a relationship with Draco. We've never done anything."

Except that kiss in the hospital, he subconscious reminded her.

"Now I'm truly confused," Harry mumbled deflated.

"The problem is Draco thinks that we've been carrying on a relationship for years. But it's never happened. The mediwitches think it's a coping mechanism and for his sanity, it would be best if we simply played along."

"I'm going to go tell him he's gone mental," Ron declared standing up.

"Sit!" she seethed. "I owe him a life debt. And that means I will protect him. Neither of you are to divulge to him anything. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

They nod in unison. Hermione sighs in relief.

"How long do you think this will last?" Harry asked curiously.

"I have no bloody idea," she admits. "Hopefully, once he's well enough, he will be to see the truth."

"Bloody hell," Ron mutters to himself as he walks out of the room.

"Yes, bloody hell," Hermione agrees.

Harry pats her knee sympathetically before following Ron out of the room. While they might like the situation, at least they wouldn't kill Draco, or render him crazier than he already was.

She thought that maybe things would settle down and solve themselves.

But in the next few days she realised that the Draco Problem would simply not leave.

Draco had found the perfect way to torture her.

He followed her everywhere. Or rather, he was clever enough to make it seem as if it were all a coincidence.

He was at her favourite coffee shop in the morning, before she even got there. He just happened to be at the orphanage when she visited the children. And when she had to go to the Ministry, well look at that, so did he. It really hit a tipping point when Draco got himself an invitation at Severus' on the day she usually dropped by to discuss his new potions theories.

"Severus," Hermione greeted happily.

"Hermione, please come in," he said in an odd tone. Hermione didn't understand at first. But as soon as she saw the silver blond hair on one of the sofas, she knew.

"Of course," she mumble with controlled anger.

"Perhaps I should leave you two to your lover's spat," he teased as he grabbed a cloak and readied to leave. "Do try to not break anything."

"Oh Hermione," he fakes surprise. "I didn't know you would be here."

"Drop the act," she seethed at him.

"Only if you stop avoiding me," Draco countered. "Please. I miss you and we need to actually talk, like we used to."

Did we? Hermione wanted to ask.

"Very well," she agreed as she sat down. "But this whole stalking thing has to stop."

"Malfoy's do not 'stalk'," he told her mildly offended. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"I don't like it that you are living with Ron and Harry,"

"They're my best friends," she stated unapologetically.

"I still don't like it," he pouted.

"Okay,"

"We could get a flat. Like we always talked about, in muggle London," Draco told her wishfully.

"Like we talked about?" she repeated.

"Yes, we could build a life together. You could go to Muggle University and I'd support us. We can have a room full of classical literature and sit there and read all day. I know you were always a fan of Jules Verne. We can escape," he urged her.

While she didn't want to be sucked into Draco's delusions, the life he was creating sounded all too wonderful. She wondered how he knew what she wanted. It was unsettling.

"I'll have to think about it," she whispered hoarsely.

"Brilliant," he stated happily. "We'll I best be off before Uncle Sev comes back and scowls at me some more."

With that Draco left her. Hermione realised that avoiding him wasn't going to solve anything. She had to make a plan. She had to put aside her own feeling for, or rather against, him. After all, she did own him a life debt and she pitied the poor guy. And a little bit of her sort of even liked him.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- I figure I should add some sort of a disclaimer here. So, I own nothing. Also, a great big thanks to anyone to commented, followed, favourited or simply read this story. It means a lot that I could share this with others. I realise that this is a little OOC and the plot if a little iffy. But I promise I know (sort of) where I want this story to go. So here's another chapter!_

Hermione was organised. There was no doubt about it. It was her way to control the chaotic world around her. And at the moment, her world was… well chaotic didn't even begin to cover how crazy her world was.

So she made lists.

_Things that are driving me insane:_

_-Draco_

Well that was an easy one. She scratched it out and told herself to be more serious.

_How to solve the Draco Problem_

_-Stop avoiding the problem._

_-Understand the problem. Talk to Draco and assess the severity of his delusions and get a summary of the events he believed happened. Accomplish this but talking to him. _

_-Speak with the Malfoy's and a mediwitch about his condition and make a plan from there._

_-Plan something?_

_-Wait it out?_

_-Move to Alaska?_

Hermione knew that in order to make the plan, she needed to understand the issue more in depth. That meant talking with Draco and the Malfoys. The thought of having to talk to Draco again made moving to Alaska sound feasible.

"Gryffindor Courage," she told herself.

When she repeated her mantra long enough, she worked up the courage to invite Draco for coffee, to chat.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I've missed you. How about we-_

"No," Hermione mumbled to herself. "Too inauthentic."

_Draco,_

_Meet for Coffee, tomorrow at 3. GiGi's Café, muggle London._

_Hermione_

She tied the message to Hugo's leg and gave him a treat for the road. With a sigh, she realised that there was no going back. She'd do the right thing and the honorable thing.

Not an hour later, Hugo returned with a message from Draco.

_I'd love to,_

_Draco_

Short and perfunctory, much like her own message. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

The next day, Draco spent the entire morning figuring out muggle clothing. He remembered a muggle magazine he got in fourth year when Hermione had left it on the library table. He searched his chest to find the old thing and was ecstatic to find it hidden in the corner, crumpled.

Opening it, he flipped through to find that some of the clothing were very complex. But the three piece muggle suit looked easy enough to transfigure. After all, it looked very much like robes.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed as he flipped to a page with a man who looked very much like him. The man was wearing a light blue dress shirt, a grey vest, and grey trousers. His dark brown shoes looked much like the ones Draco owned.

"What's perfect dear?" Narcissa asked him curiously as she passed his room. Draco looked at her suspiciously. Both his parents seem to be awfully close by, all the time.

"Nothing," he said quickly. But at the look of hurt on her face Draco sighed. "I'm thinking of transfiguring some muggle clothing."

After a little bit of a fuss, his mother, who was excellent at transfiguration, created an exact replica of the outfit the man in the magazine had on.

"You look very dashing, even in muggle clothing," his mother complimented.

"Thank you," he told her sincerely and kissed her cheek before leaving the house. While he loved his parents, they have always smothered him. Maybe it was time for change.

He arrived at the café an hour early and ordered a simply Jasmine tea and waited for Hermione. The waitress looked him up and down before giving him a very flirtatious smile. He smiled at her kindly but avoided looking too friendly.

"Are you here alone?" she asked him conversationally.

"I'm waiting for my girlfriend," he replied smoothly.

"Oh,"

"The tea is great," he told the waitress. Taking this as her dismissal, the waitress left.

Sitting by himself, Draco began to worry. What if she came to tell him that they were over? Maybe she didn't feel the same way about him anymore. Maybe he should tell her about his plans for them. Perhaps they will move her and she will agree to remain with him.

He sighed.

He knew that his relentless pursuit of Hermione was annoying to her. But he didn't think we could afford to lose the one person who gave him hope in the bleakest moments of his life. But at the same time, he didn't want her to be miserable. So if she didn't want him, he would go.

The thought only darkened his mood further.

By the time Hermione walked in, Draco was an anxiety filled mess.

"Hello," she greeted kindly. And as an afterthought asked. "Are you okay?"

Seeing her there, smiling at him, Draco wanted to freeze time and live in this moment indefinitely. She was beautiful with her chestnut hair flowing and cheeks pink from the slight chill.

"I'm fine," he finally answered. "Better than fine, now that you're here."

Her blush made him congratulate himself. Maybe if he kept flirting and making her blush, she would cave and let him into her life. More flirting was definitely the way to go.

The waitress came and got Hermione's order. Draco avoided making eye contact with her. Just in case she ruined their perfect moment with some sort of feminine delusions.

"Draco?" Hermione called out to him, breaking his reverie.

"Yes, love?" he replied quickly. He saw her tense as this and wondered why she was so against hearing him call her love.

"I was just complimenting your choice in clothing," she told his lightly. "Very fashionable."

"I try," he winks.

The blush appears again.

"Anyway," she said trying to move on from her discomfort. Draco almost felt bad for being the cause of her discomfort. But he liked making her blush too much to feel anything but glee.

"Anyway…" he urged her.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you…" she trailed off. Looking out the window.

"Yes?" he asked expectantly, hanging on to her every word.

"I need to know why you jumped in front of that hex," she finally said.

Draco laughed.

"What's so funny" she wondered.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asks her. "I love you. I would put my life on the line every time if it meant saving you."

"You love me?" she rolled the words off her tongue and they seemed to foreign.

"I love you," he told her.

But you don't know me, she wants to say. But she couldn't.

Draco was oblivious to the fact that she was not reciprocating his feelings. He was on cloud 9 over the fact that she was not here to break things off with him. At this point she could tell him that she wanted to be the next Dark Lord and he'd gladly support her. He was very much caught up in his own plans for their future.

"Draco?" she had to ask again, regaining his attention.

He reprimanded himself for not being in the here and now with Hermione.

"Sorry," he grinned at her boyishly. "I got caught up in my own head."

She shook her head at him but smiled softly.

"Can I ask a question?" she asked timidly.

"You just did," he teased. But nodded at her to continue.

"Why do you love me?"

"Because you give me hope," Draco said instantly. And then he elaborated. "You were always so strong willed and courageous. You stood up to people and you prove them wrong. I was jealous of you at first, but then I just really wanted to get to know you. So when you came to apologize to me, I figured if I apologized to you too, you might want to be friends. And then we did."

Hermione smiled oddly at him but he figured she was probably just lost in thoughts.

"You didn't love me in third year though," Hermione stated unsure.

"You know I didn't" he says as if it were an obvious fact. "I fell for you at Yule ball. I wanted to ask you but then you and the big Bulgarian hit it off."

"Victor," Hermione tells him.

"I know his name," Draco pouts. "But I'm still calling his the big Bulgarian. I don't hate him though. He was instrumental in my decision to come clean about my feeling to you."

"Was he now?" Hermione asked with humour.

"Why the questions?" Draco asks a little suspicious.

Hermione looked at him blankly for a moment. Draco wondered what she was thinking about.

"I like hearing you talk about it," she tells him.

And with that Draco launched into an in depth story about how they met and the years following. From his story, Hermione gathered a few things. So apparently in third year, she punched him but went to apologize. Fourth year, it was him that she dances with at the Yule ball. Fifth year he tricked Dolores and led her on a fool's chase for her. Sixth year, she was always with him during the tough times when he had to serve Voldemort and keep his family live. Finally in Seventh year, Draco and Hermione had to separate. But sometimes she would Apparate into his room during the night when they were both in need of support. Finally during the final battle when he saw what had happened, he rushed to save her.

"I like our story," she tells him honestly. "I think I just needed a reminder about the depth of our feelings."

"Does that mean you're ready to accept your feelings?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione could only nod nonchalantly.

"Wonderful!" he tells her and then stands up. "I have an appointment later. But I'd like to take you out tomorrow night. If you'll let me."

"Sure?" Hermione replied unsure.

"It'll be great," he promises.

As they exit the coffee shop, Draco wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her tightly against his body. Hermione tenses and wants to struggle away. Her ability to stay calm and still was further challenged when Draco leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against hers. She let out a slight moan and quickly pulled away, blushing at her response.

"No need to be bashful," Draco tells her with a smirk.

"Don't you have some appointment to get to?" she asks annoyed and she tries to walk away.

Hermione holds onto her wrist and looks at her adoringly.

"You know I am only teasing you, right?" he asks earnestly.

She gave him a reassuring smile and walked off.

Hermione sat on a park bench for a while processing everything Draco had told her. His story, much like the mediwitch had predicted, deviated very slightly from reality and seemed to always be around the times when he was depressed that she, or rather imaginary Hermione, would do something out of character.

Since she had the afternoon off and knew that Draco would be out at an appointment, Hermione decided that now would be a perfect time to visit the Malfoys. Getting up from the bench she mutters her motto to herself again, "Gryffindor Courage." And heads to an apparition site where she can Apparate to Malfoy Manor.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing at the front gates of Malfoy Manor, she couldn't help but feel very intimidated. She had been here once but under less than optimal conditions. And they apparated straight into the Manor. While it looked bleak to her at the moment, presently it was magnificent.

The manor wasn't as much a manor as it was a castle. I gave Versailles a run for its money. All the trims gave off a silvery glimmer, it looked like a castle on a cloud. Just as a house elf came to greet her, she could have sworn she saw a peacock. But it was white. An albino peacock? Hermione wouldn't put it past the Malfoy's to have one of those.

"I is Tinkle," the elf greeted her regally. "You is Missy Hermione. Follows me. Mistress meet is you."

"Very well," she said awkwardly to the proud little elf. "Lead the way."

As she roamed the halls of the Manor she couldn't help but feel insignificant in such a large and beautiful place. Hermione had long ago acknowledged that she came from a different life than Wizarding purebloods. She knew that she had as little right to judge them as they did her.

Tinkle stopped outside of a door way. Hermione wondered where it led but was motioned by the little elf to stay put.

"Missy Hermione, Mistress," the elf announced.

"Please invite her in," she asked the elf immediately. She's been expecting the young muggle-born.

As the house elf led Hermione into the room, she found herself in the most beautiful solarium. There were vines crawling across the large window that took up the entire far wall. Exotic flowers bloomed in the pots and vases.

"This is my favourite room in the manor," Narcissa told the awestruck young woman. "I thought you might enjoy it as well. Give that in the past, we left you with a very horrid impression of our manor."

Hermione knew she spoke of her time in the dungeon but opted to move on from that topic.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione got straight to the point. "I would like to discuss with you your son's current situation."

The older woman nodded understandingly, "It was only a matter of time."

"With regards to Draco's current condition, I wondered the mediwitch had given you a time line of his recovery?" Hermione tried to ask eloquently. Something about Mrs. Malfoy made her want to be more proper. She concluded that it must have been her impeccably done up hair.

"I'm afraid they were quite vague about Draco's condition. Preliminary tests come up negative for any residual hex or curses. It may not be a magical disorder and as such, they are not certain of the denouement."

"Oh," Hermione said a little defeated. Well there goes her hopes of waiting it out.

"Perhaps it would simply be best to humour him," she urged Hermione. "He is very distant from us. It may be from his perceived relationship with yourself. So, if it is not too much trouble, I beg of you to keep an eye on Draco."

Hermione could see the worry and fear in the other woman's eyes. She understood that Draco was her only child and she simply wanted to protect him. Perhaps in her own confusion, she had forgotten about how others may perceive the situation.

"I have not acted in the best of my abilities," she admitted, shocking Mrs. Malfoy. "But I empathize with you. And I promise that I will do better. We have all withstood more than our share of worries during the war. Please, I beg you to not feel so defeated. Before we know it, I'm sure the old Draco will be back."

This made Mrs. Malfoy smiled slightly.

"Are you sure the proud and distant, old Draco, is preferable?" she teased lightly. "That boy used to think that he could get anything he wanted with a wave of his hand. I do love him dearly. However, I believe the current Draco does have his better qualities.

"That he does," Hermione agreed. "I must say, Draco is a true gentleman. If he were any more charming, I think our waitress would have simply thrown herself at him."

Narcissa smirked at this. Her son did have a way with woman. She had thought that the war has taken away his abilities to socialise with others. But it appears that aside from his mild delusions, he was quite normal.

Narcissa continued to entertain Hermione with stories of Draco as a child. His antics and the way Lucius would give the boy everything. Most of stories were of before Hogwarts as following the beginning of his schooling, the Dark Lord began to destroy the life of the Malfoys.

Just as the women wrapped up their conversation. And their teas were finished, Lucius Malfoy dropped by.

"Hello love," he greeted his wife. Hermione understood now where Draco got the whole 'love' thing from. "I see you invited Miss. Granger over. I hope you had a very insightful talk."

There was an undertone that Hermione did not like. Narcissa glared at her husband.

"Oh you…" she told him unimpressed. "This is why I never let you speak to the press."

There was humour in her eyes as she said this and Lucius looked unabashed. For a moment, Hermione was jealous of their easy relationship. That was until Lucius opened his mouth.

"Miss Granger," he said smoothly. "I hope that you have not forgotten the reason Draco was in that coma was because he tried to save your life."

"I haven't forgotten," she told him in a controlled tone.

"In the wizarding world, that means you owe him a life debt. I hope you understand the implications. Perhaps, next time Draco stops by, you will keep that in mind."

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said in the calmest voice she could muster. "If I am to treat Draco kindly, it is not because of any debt I owe him, but because I truly believe he is worthy of that kindness. I hope you do not further insult both me and Draco with your accusations."

Lucius was speechless. But his wife was quite amused.

"Well said Hermione," she added. "Now if you'll excuse us, I believe he is about to have a fit. It would be best if you did not see it. It is quite undignified and he is quite a proud man."

Her mood instantly improve, Hermione bid them goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day she woke from a restful and deep slumber. She hadn't realised until today how burdening denying the Draco Problem had been. Now that she had begun to resolve the issue she slept a lot better. Since Draco's condition was unpredictable and she could not bear to think about leaving him on his own, she figured the sooner she began to get to know him, the sooner she would assess his condition fully. While it may seem distant and cold, Hermione tried her best to treat him like a puzzle. After all, in all this insanity, she had to maintain her own sanity.

But that wasn't the issue at the moment. At the moment, she had to get ready for her date with Draco. She had to say it out loud a few times for it to truly sink in. Date with Draco.

It was hard to make herself pretty, while trying to look like she wasn't trying.

"Urgh, I am thinking too much," she told herself.

Finally she settled on simply taking a shower, using some Sleek Easy on her hair and putting on a nice pistachio coloured summer dress. And maybe some light make up.

After a late brunch, she told the boys to leave her alone and she'd be using the shower. Both Harry and Ron were unsettled by her new attitude but decided that they'd never understand her. So they both made some lame excuse and left the house.

Before leaving, Ron stopped by her room, "Mione, you know I'm here for you, right? If you want to talk about anything."

"Thank you, Ron," she said appreciatively. It wasn't often Ron was the understanding one and she was very grateful for his support.

After they left, Hermione was left to her own device and she set out to complete her plan of getting ready.

When she finished showering and taming her hair, the floo in her room flare up with green flames. She had just connected it. She wondered who it could have been.

"Hello?" a woman called out. And then the face of Narcissa popped up.

In the background she could hear Lucius saying something disparaging.

"Hi!" she said surprised. "What can I help you with?"

"It appears that Draco has not come home last night," Narcissa worried. "I was wondering if you knew where he was or if you'd seen him."

"I sat him yesterday," she offered. "And I will be seeing him later today."

"Oh," she said with a tinge of surprise. "I guess I am worried for nothing then."

"I will tell Draco you asked about him," Hermione promised.

"Thank you, Hermione," she said. "I will leave you to get ready now"

With that the connection ended and Hermione sat on her bed wondering about Draco.

If he did not go home, she wondered where exactly he slept last night. She figured he was probably a capable individual and that both her and Narcissa, were worrying needlessly.

Draco arrived at Grimmauld Place at 6pm, sharp. He the same thing as he wore yesterday to the café, except this time he had a grey blazer on over his vest. The three piece suit really fit him well. His blond hair was combed back messily. It was far less rigid and gelled as it was when he was younger.

"Hermione!" he called out as he entered the place.

No one answered, so he stood in the hallway patiently.

"Young Malfoy," a portrait spoke. He sprung around to face his great-great-grandmother.

"Hello," he said politely.

"You look like your mother," she said out of the blues.

"Thanks," he replied unsure of what to say.

"I disapprove of the mudblood," she spoke again.

"Listen," Draco told the portrait annoyed. "We might be related, but so are half of the wizarding world. So please keep your opinion to yourself."

"Very well," she woman replied unhappily. "Young disgraceful pups."

Draco sighed and decided to leave the hallway and explore the place.

When he made it on top of the stairs, someone ran right into him. As a reflex, he wrapped an arm around her hips to avoid getting her hurt.

"Draco!" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione," he greeted her smoothly. "You look beautiful"

She blushed furiously and Draco basked in his ability to fluster her.

"How did you get in?" she asked curiously once she regained her senses.

"Oh," he smiled mysteriously. "I'm Draco Malfoy"

"Be serious."

"No really," he insisted. "It's because I am Draco Malfoy. The house has blood magic that admits all Blacks inside."

"No…" she gasped at the implication.

"Yes," he insisted with humour. "Lucky thing none of the Black's ever thought twice about this place."

She couldn't help but marvel at the things she didn't know.

"Don't worry," Draco told her, thinking she was worried for her safety. "I'll keep you safe."

The intensity with which he said that with was terrifying. Hermione was shocked and as usual, what at a loss for words.

Draco drew her out of her thought by taking her arm and wrapping it around her forearm.

"Let's go?" he asked her.

With a nod they headed out.

When they got outside, Draco took out car keys. She was shocked to see that the car belonging to those keys was a fancy muggle sports car.

"Can you drive?" she asked worried.

Draco smiled mysteriously but didn't say anything.

When they got into the car, Draco simply waved his wand and the car started.

"See I can make this car work," Draco told her smugly.

Hermione laughed at the absurdity of the situation and beamed at Draco.

"How did you?" she asked.

"Mr. Weasley is quite an ingenious man," he told her.

"Arthur?"

"I guess that's his name," Draco teased her.

Hermione looked out to see where they were heading. While this car looked newer, she did remember Arthur's last modified muggle car crashed into a tree.

As if reading her thoughts Draco patter her knee.

"Don't worry," Draco reassured her. "This is perfectly safe. I had a team of charms expert look over it last night."

She looked at him dubiously but she set her worries aside.

"So Draco," she began cheerfully. "Where are we going?"

"It's a secret," he whispered conspiringly.

Hermione pouted and tried to put on a face of displeasure. She still wasn't certain about him and wanted to know what he was planning.

"I'll tell you," Draco conceded. "If you give me a kiss."

Hermione decided that she might as well play along. After all, she would simply peck him on the cheek.

She leaned in to kiss his cheek. Draco acted as if he was unaware and simply watching the roads. Just as her lips were about to touch his cheek, he turned his face. Simultaneously, the car turned right and Hermione inadvertently leaned further onto Draco until she was almost entirely on him.

The kiss was unlike the first ones. Previously, it had only been Draco. He simply pressed his lips on to hers firmly. But this kiss was hot, wet and very very sweet. Hermione parted her lips in shock when she fell onto Draco as the car turned. Seizing this opportunity, Draco deepened the kiss and held her firmly against him. Lost in the kiss, Hermione ran her fingers through his hair while returned the kiss. She could feel his heart beating quickly under her hand and the heat of his body was messing with her head.

When they finally broke apart she was panting for air and looked flushed. Draco on the other hand, somehow still looked impeccable. He straightened his shirt and tousled his hair. Then he smirked at her, obviously appreciating his work.

"Don't look so smug," Hermione chided.

"Yes, love," he agreed. "Now, look outside. We're here."

Hermione looked out to see them approaching _Chez Olivier_.

"Tada!" he said softly as a valet came to open the door for her.

"Welcome," the valet greeted. Malfoy smiled politely and gave the valet his keys.

"Will he be able to drive the car?" Hermione asked worried as they walked into the restaurant.

"Why wouldn't he be able to?" Draco asked innocently.

He was infuriating.

She forgot all about how annoying he was when he spoke perfect French to the Maître D' and getting them seated. She wondered if he knew that she spoke French too.

Apparently he did.

"Mon amour," he addressed her. "Cette table, ça te plait?"

Hermione nodded and smiled. My, was Draco Malfoy a charming man. He proceeded to pull her chair out for her and helped her settle in. Once they were seated and had ordered their food, the waiter left them. Hermione realised that they were in a very isolated part of the restaurant with a wonderful view of London.

The dinner proceeded perfectly. The wine was delicious and the food was simply amazing. The ambiance, well needless to say, Draco had it all figured out.

The only thing that came even close to making the night less than perfect was when Draco mentioned her parents.

"They are overseas," Hermione mumbled.

Draco's gaze urged her to continue. Hermione couldn't help but appreciate his need to get to know her better. No one had truly tried to really get to know her.

"I modified their memories and sent them overseas," Hermione explained.

"You wanted to protect them," he said with understanding. "Do you miss them?"

"Sometimes," she acknowledged. "But sometimes I can simply ignore it."

"You don't have to ignore it love," he told her compassionately. "I'm here for you. And maybe, soon, we can solve the problem. You like solving problems, right?"

At the mention of solving problems, Hermione was reminded that this was all an act. Maybe not to Draco, but to her this could not be true.

"What's wrong love?" he worried.

"Nothing," she said too quickly and slapped on a smile. "Just being morose. I am sure you're right."

And the conversation resumed.

When they finished eating and were ready to leave Draco made an unusual proposal.

"How about we walk around for a bit?" Draco proposed.

"Walk around?"

"Yes," he says. "It'll be an adventure!"

Hermione couldn't help but feel the contagious nature of his attitude and quickly agreed.

The night air was chilly but Draco, like the gentleman that he is, draped his blazer of her shoulder. He led her by her waist and they roamed the streets of London. There was something so novel about the experience that everything they saw appeared more interesting than they would have usually been.

Suddenly, they stopped in front of a building a few blocks away from the restaurant.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked him.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing," he told her. "This is the adventure we've been looking for."

She looked up at the building and realised that it was beautiful. It was antic and Victorian in design. It looked mostly abandoned.

Draco pulled out his want and muttered a spell. The door opened.

"Come on," he called out.

"Draco," she voiced her reluctance. "I don't…."

"Very well," he resigned. "I'll just go into this dark building alone. If I come across anything life threatening I will shout."

Hermione sighed and followed. Draco grinned to himself. She was such an easy mark.

"Wow," was the first thing she could say. The stairs and hallway looked incredibly sturdy, despite its age.

She walked behind Draco who had his wand out at the ready. They stopped into a large room. Hermione couldn't see what was inside because it was so dark. She searched the walls and found a light switch.

The room was beautiful. Despite the antic exterior, the inside was modern with sleek silver appliances and mahogany furniture. There was a fire place in one corner and the far wall was lined with books.

"Oh dear!" Hermione worried. "I have just broke into a stranger's house."

Draco was the epitome of calmness.

"Draco! We are breaking and entering!" she shouted at him. Then she looked around, as if someone had heard her and was going to catch her in the act.

"Love," he said calmly. "It's not breaking and entering if I own the place."

"You…. Own the place?" she said incredulously.

"Yes, love," he patronized.

He headed into the kitchen and started tea for them.

Hermione stared at him pointedly but he ignored her. Once the kettle whistled and he finished making the tea sat down at the small island in the kitchen and set down their teas.

Hermione stared at him.

"I understand that seeing me making myself tea is a mesmerizing sight," he teased. "But staring is impolite."

"Draco…" she seethed.

"Yes love?" he asked sweetly.

She took a deep breath and wondered what she could say.

"Your mother was worried," she finally said. "You should at least owl her."

"Okay," he consented. His eyes danced with humour. "Anything else you'd like to say?"

"No," she childishly insisted. She would not give him the satisfaction.

"In which case," he continued. "I'd like you to move in with me."

"I don't know…" she tried to refuse.

"Hear me out love," he persisted. "You live with Harry and Ron. I don't like it. And I doubt they are great conversation. You like me, I like you. And if you move in, I promise we can take it slow. There are two bedrooms upstairs. Please? It's awfully lonely here without you."

Hermione wanted to say no. But he had been so kind all day. And Lucius' reminder about her life debt hung over her head. And finally, Narcissa worried about him. At least if she lived here, she could keep an eye on him. After all, how different could living with Draco be from living with the boys?

"Okay…" she reluctantly agreed.

Draco didn't wait for her to finish the rest of her sentence. He jumped off his seat and stood closely to Hermione. He caressed her face and his eyes shone with love and intensity. He kissed her a few times lightly across her mouth, nose and forehead.

"Lovely," he announced.

"Draco…" she said, pulling him out of his happy bubble.

"Yes love?" he said eagerly.

"I have some conditions," she explained.

He nods, "Anything, love."

A/N: Look! Another chapter done! I'm taking a break now. Will post more later this months. Happy readings!


	6. Chapter 6

By 5pm the following afternoon, Hermione had, with much help from Draco, move into _their_ new flat. It was an odd thought, for Hermione. She had lived with boys before, well she had lived with Ron and Harry before. Despite the history she had with Ron, she didn't really consider them romantically. But Draco, Draco was different.

She watched as Draco opened the door and greeted the delivery man. Despite his penchant for luxurious lifestyle, he seemed quite interested in slumming it with Hermione. She still couldn't believe that he had agreed to pizza in front of the telly.

The telly. Draco had a telly.

She turned around ready to ask Draco about it when she was completely lost her train of thought. He was the image of the perfect boyfriend. Despite their history, she couldn't help but feel like she had entered an alternate universe where everything was perfect. She now lived in a beautiful flat with a dashing man, and he was carrying pizza. The devilish smirk on his face told her plainly that he enjoyed her ogling.

She looked away embarrassed.

"I'll go get the plated," Hermione mumbled. "If you'd like, you can go change into something more comfortable."

"Comfortable?" Draco asked. Hermione realised that maybe he didn't understand that much about muggle fashion. She realised that Draco wore variation of his tailored three-piece muggle suits. Currently he was wearing grey trousers and a white dress shirt. While it looked more relaxed, it was not something one usually wore at home, eating pizza in front of the telly.

"Yes," she expanded. "Something you wear to bed."

"Are you sure?" He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

She knew she was walking into a trap.

When she didn't say anything, Draco began to unbutton his shirt. Before he could take of his shirt, she came to her senses.

"Stop," she sighed. "Come on."

She headed up the stairs and towards his room.

"Love," he all but purred. "I didn't think you'd try to get into my bedroom this early."

"Just get in here," she ordered him with a tinge of humour in her voice.

She looked around his room and realised that it was very much like her own. It held no reminder of anything pertaining to his house at Hogwarts. I was mature and quite frankly, it reminded her of Draco. Draco wasn't mature, but he did exude an air of sophistication. Maybe it was genetic.

"What now?" he asked her curiously.

"Closet,"

"Kinky,"

"Draco…"

"Fine," he conceded. "Over here."

Like her closet, it was large. But his was packet full with clothing.

"Merlin…" she said distractedly.

"Now love, the only name you should be saying is mine," he teased.

"You have so much clothes," the unspoken message was 'why didn't you wear any of this'.

"Well…" he began sheepishly. "I'm not quite sure what goes with what. I didn't want to look like a fool."

He could be wearing a bunny costume and he'd still look dashing. But Hermione didn't tell him that.

"Let me help," Hermione offered. She searched through his clothes and found a pair of lounge pants and a green graphic t-shirt.

She held them out to him and continued to browse through his closet. There was so much muggle clothing. In fact, there only seemed to be two wizard robes in there. She wondered how he got all this clothes.

"Draco?" she called out.

"Yes," he replied a little bit later.

"Who bought all your clothes?" she asked curiously.

"I did,"

"Who chose them out?"

"I did,"

"You're infuriating," she told him as she walked out of the closet.

She suddenly found herself toe to toe to a half-naked Draco Malfoy. He had on a pair of light grey lounge pants on and they hung loosely on his hips. The t-shirt was in his hand and he stared down his nose at her.

"I know," he said almost proudly. "But you like me."

"I guess I do," she mumbled. For the first time, Hermione had to admit that she did like him. He was charming, funny and very, very attractive.

She couldn't tear he eyes away from his broad shoulders and smooth abdomen. Her eyes widened noticeable when she looked at the trail of light blond hair that lead to…

Draco lifted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. His eyes reflected the same hungry desire that hers did.

Suddenly her stomach growled.

"Pizza," Draco mumbled.

"Yeah," she replied, shaking off her feelings. "I'll get the plates. Meet you downstairs."

"Yes, of course," he replied very distracted.

The kitchen, much like the rest of the house, was fully stocked with everything one could need. She was certain that Draco did not buy these things. There were silicone spatulas, for Merlin's sake. She highly doubted he would know what it was for. But then again, he was full of surprises.

She grabbed two plates and decided to check the fridge for drinks. Lo and behold, it was fully stocked. There were bottles of soda and beer. She didn't really think getting drunk with Draco tonight was a great idea.

"Draco?" she called out when she hear someone coming down the stairs.

"That's me," he joked lightly.

"Orange, Grape, Lime or Pineapple?" she called out.

"Excuse me?" he told her very confused as stood behind her, staring at the fridge.

"For drinks," she expanded. By the confused look on his face, there was no way he was the one who bought the soda.

"Anything is good," he replied smoothly and took the plates from her.

Quickly taking two bottles, she headed towards the living room.

"Pizza's still warm," Draco announced happily. He plopped down onto the couch and sprawled out. When Hermione sat down, he made room for her, but on the small couch, they were quite close together.

He offered Hermione a plate with a slice of pizza and watched with amusement as she took the first bite and almost moaned. She was quite delectable.

Hermione grabbed the remote and controlled the telly. It wasn't as if Draco knew what was on anyway.

"Oh," he stopped her as she flipped through the channels. "Go back! I love this story. This blond here battles vampires and beasts. It's quite interesting."

Hermione suppressed a laugh as went back to the show he wanted to see. Full of surprises.

When the commercials came on Hermione turned to Draco and got his attention.

"Be serious," she pressed him.

"I'm Draco though," he joked lamely. "Very well."

"The house is stocked with muggle things, food, clothing and even the telly, who did all of that?" she asked curiously.

He smirked and conceded.

"The furniture, appliances and telly came with the flat. I simply walked into a store and looked clueless and explained to a person that I just moved and needed house things. As for the clothes… Well I flipped through a few catalogues and followed a few men while they were shopping…"

Hermione looked at him amused.

"So basically you stalked muggles and bought whatever they bought?"

After a long pause Draco conceded with a frown, "Yes, I guess."

"Draco, you are…" she said at a loss for words. But settled on simply saying, "I like you."

"I'm glad," he replied as he wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled into him.

An unexpected sort of peace and serenity settled upon the couple.

A/N: On vacation now. Will write frequently now. I plan on finishing this story by the new year and editing afterwards. Sorry about any errors that pop up. Bear with me. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Draco was a contradiction.

On the one hand Hermione believed that he was, as she's always known him to be, deceitful and capable of getting whatever he wants. However, there are times when she couldn't reconcile the snide and cruel boy from her childhood with her Draco.

Her Draco.

In a way, he was. They were, for all intended purposes, a couple. They lived together, ate together and went out together. Moreover, the close quarters was an excellent breeding ground for familiarity and sexual tension.

After their first week together, they had a routine. Draco would go shadow his father as Malfoy Industries while Hermione spent the day at the Ministry, helping with the restoration. She didn't have an official title at the Ministry but she did have a pretty hefty salary that was official.

When they got home, they would get some take out, or one of them would cook something and have supper. Then, they would spend the evening talking, playing chess, or reading. Then inevitably they would end up on the couch.

These things weren't Hermione's worry. They knew each other's routine, it was logical. She had a routine with Harry and Ron. But with Draco it wasn't the same.

One morning, she got out of bed sleepily and headed downstairs for some breakfast and, more importantly, coffee. Draco was already there and making her a cup.

"You are a saint," she told him as she leaned in to take her cup.

"I know," he replied cockily. And as if it were the most natural thing in the world, Draco leaned down and kissed her. It was light and sweet.

But from that morning on, morning kisses were a thing. So were good night kisses.

Despite Hermione's best attempt to brush off the kiss, she could not deny that they were getting steamier and steamier.

As she sat down on the couch with Draco after getting her arse handed to her twice at chess, she decided to call it a night and watch some good old sci-fi show.

"Popcorn?" Draco asked her.

"Nah, you?"

"Not really," he mumbled honestly.

"You just want to play with the microwave don't you?" she teased.

"Hush woman," he told her with mock offense.

They watched the telly for a few minutes before Hermione felt herself dozing off.

"Well," she yawned. "I'm off to bed. I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Would you like to come?"

"Why not," he replied offhandedly. Then as per their routine, Draco leaned over to kiss her. He leaned over a little too far and toppled over her. He arms shot out and he braced himself against the couch arm her head was on.

Her little gasp of surprise seemed to only intensify his desire. Like a predator that's caught his prey, his pupils dilated but he remained immobile. He let out what sounded like a growl and crushed his lips against hers. The kiss was… well words could not describe how passionate and arousing the kiss was. IT was almost too much for Draco to handle.

Actually, it was too much for him to handle.

He pulled away, panting.

"Don't stop," Hermione begged him in her lustful daze.

"Fuck," he whispered. "I can't. Hermione, I want you to be ready. I want us to talk about it. I won't disrespect you like this. I won't use you."

"I want you to use me," she all but purred in his ear.

"No," he insisted. "I want you so much. Don't think I don't. I just don't want us to do something in the heat of the moment and regret it."

"You're right," she told him, coming to her senses.

He pushed himself up and racked his fingers through his blond hair in exasperation. She would be the bloody end of him.

"Good night, love" he bid her.

"Good night, Draco."

Hermione woke up with the most wonderful feeling. She had a dream, she couldn't quite remember it, but it was wonderful.

She skipped down the stairs, hoping to see Draco there, bright and early as always. Instead, he was nowhere to be found.

Maybe he was sleeping in.

She make a cup of coffee for herself and tea for Draco. He liked tea. She began to slice up some melon and make some light breakfast.

Just as she was about to finish baking the croissant, Draco came downstairs, looking like complete and utter shit.

"Good morning," she told him lightly but carefully.

"Morning," he state as a greeting.

"Didn't sleep well?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, I guess so," he mumbled and took the tea from her. Then he kissed her, as always. "Thanks for breakfast."

"My pleasure," she replied cheerily.

As they dug into their breakfast, Hermione watched him carefully. He looked worried. Something did not sit well with her. After two weeks of living together, she knew Draco a lot better.

"I can see the wheels turning in your head," Draco teased, his mood improved. "I'm fine. Just some stuff from work on my mind. I'll be grand after another cup of tea."

"Good to know," she conceded and went to grab him another cup. She pushed her worries away and focused on the itinerary for the day.

"So," she addressed Draco. "Before we head to Diagon Alley, I'd like to stop by Severus'. I usually do on Thursdays."

"Dear old uncle Sev won't mind if I tag along?" he asked her.

"Of course not, he loves you."

"Everyone does," he quipped.

"Go get dressed Draco," she told him as she waved the plates away.

"Magic!" Draco gasped. "You make me use these muggle devices. Use the Washy thing."

Hermione grinned at his childishness but complied and began to set the dishes into the rack.

Hermione wrapped some baked goods for Severus and allowed Draco to lead her out of the flat and to the nearest apparition point.

"I never understood why uncle Sev bought a house so far from the apparition point," Draco complained as they apparated into a nearby Telephone Booth.

"He wants privacy maybe," Hermione figured. "It's a nice day for a walk, don't complain."

"Bossy," he teased.

"Prat" she replied grinning.

"You wound me," he told her as he, in a very Shakespearian manner, grasped at his heart. This earned him another smile. Draco loved to make her smile and laugh, so he milked his dramatic act a little more. He wiped a fake tear away from his eyes and dropped to the ground in sorrow.

She laughed a hearty laugh. Then became self-conscious, much to Draco's regret. He rather liked the way her laugh echoed in the empty streets.

"Drama queen," she mumbled a little embarrassed at her outburst.

Before they even knocked on the door, Severus swung the door open.

"Do stop making a scene outside of my home," he chided the young lovebirds.

"Uncle," Draco tried to explain. "We were simply…"

"It was all Draco!" Hermione tattle tailed childishly.

Draco was starting to rub off on her.

Severus smirked and motioned for them to sit down.

Hermione handed him the baked goods and Severus made tea for them.

"I was beginning to worry when you did not show last week," Severus told her frankly.

"Well, I was overwhelmed by certain events," she tried to be discreet.

Severus sighed. She was definitely a Gryffindor. Couldn't be discreet to save her life. It was a miracle Draco didn't know the truth yet.

"Regardless," he veered the conversation towards less touchy subjects and chatted with his two favorite people of the younger generation. Despite their friendly banter, Severus could see that there was something off about their relationship. But then again, what did he know about relationships.

As he bid them goodbye, Severus wished with all of his might that they would sort things out. He began to get the feeling that he was getting quite sentimental with old age. God forbid he became the new Albus Dumbledore.

"Well," Draco began a little petulantly. "He seems to like you."

"Draco," she gasped a little appalled. "You're not jealous of Severus are you?"

"So it's Severus now," he joked lightly.

"You had me going there," she replied with a nervous laugh.

"I'm a Slytherin," he stated proudly. "If I couldn't trick a simply little Gryffindor, I'd be a shame to my house."

"Simply?" she looked at him meaningfully, urging him to take it back.

"Yes," he says nonchalantly. "Simple. _Simplette. Ma petite fillette simplette._"

She pouted and gave him a little shove.

"Aww…" he sighed realizing he was taking it too far. "Sorry, love."

He kissed her nose and wrapped her in a warm hug.

"I'll buy you a book if you forget all about how much of a meanie I am," he offered.

"Only one?" she teased. "Is my ire so weak?"

Draco let out a deep chuckle and pulled her into the telephone booth and apparated them to Diagon Alley.

It took a few minutes, but Hermione slowly realized that Draco acted differently when there were people around. The haughty and stoic Draco appeared. He reminded her of the boy she knew. The only difference was that she knew better. This was all an act. His warm hand wrapped around hers told her so.

She realized that people were staring quite obviously. While she was used to the occasional stare due to her heroine status, nobody had actually stared so openly and so rudely. Draco rubbed circles on her hand with his thumb. Oddly enough, it reassured her.

Soon enough, people stared less and Hermione noticed them less and less. After the 3rd book and second box of chocolate Draco bought her, she forgot about the stares entirely.

They decided to cease the opportunity and enjoy a nice supper at a quirky little restaurant in Diagon Alley. The food was odd and Hermione wondered briefly if she would die from the oddly purple-ish good they served, but it tasted delicious. She shared a crème brulé with Draco and decided that this was possibly the most fun she's had in Diagon Alley since the end of the war.

As they readied to Apparate home, a woman stalked towards them.

Draco did not notice her until she had her wand out and started shouting at him.

"MURDERER!" she shouted. "DEATH EATER SCUM!"

"Madam," Hermione tried to speak with her. But Draco quickly spun her around and pushed her behind him.

Instead of drawing out his wand Draco looked absolutely broken. He stared at the old woman, not registering what she was saying, but her pain was tangible.

When she paused her shouting to take a few deep breath Draco approached the woman palms up, indicating his intentions.

"I apologize for any harm I may have caused you," he spoke hoarsely, throat tight with emotions.

"Well, an apology isn't going to bring my sister back!" she told him angrily, but without as much intensity as she began with.

"I understand that," he replied. "I do not know what I can offer you to ease your pain. But if hexing me will give you some sense of poetic justice, then very well."

The woman seemed to not have expected this and her plan was suddenly derailed.

Her eyes turned sad and she simply stalked away.

Draco heaved a sigh and his shoulders slumped visible. Hermione came up from behind him and hugged him around the waist tightly.

"Let's go home," he told her numbly.

"Let's,"

As she apparated them home, she led him to the couch.

"Talk to me," she told him.

"What's there to say? My past is coming to haunt me," he told her quite sadly.

"Don't say it like it's nothing," Hermione admonished. "I was there. You were very kind and understanding to the woman."

"Perhaps it is all a Slytherin trick," he spat out. "Maybe I did it on purpose to throw her off. Maybe I didn't mean any of it."

His tone made her heart wretch.

"Please don't," she begged him. She didn't want to lose her Draco to this.

He remained silent.

"I'm going to bed," she announced. She didn't really know if Draco was paying her any attention.

She headed upstairs and prepared to bed. When she was in her pajamas and her hair was pinned up, the nagging feeling at the back of her mind told her to go check up on Draco.

He was still on the couch, sitting in the same position she had left him.

"Draco… love," she urged him to look at her. When he did, she took his hands in hers and pulled lightly. "Come to bed."

"Bed…" he mumbled and nodded.

As they headed upstairs Hermione decided quickly that maybe she should keep an eye on Draco tonight. He was already very troubled to begin with. Who knew what the woman had done to his psyche.

"Over here," she led him into her room. "Come on"

She began to help him out of his robes.

"I care very much for you," she told him. "Please don't forget that."

"I know, love," he replied sedately.

"Then for me," she begged. "Please take care of yourself."

He nodded.

She smiled sadly and ushered him into her bed. He tried to resist and looked at her a little confused.

"Just to sleep," she told him. "I think we could both use the company."

With another nod, Draco crawled into bed with Hermione and stared blankly into the dark.

His mind was pulling him in millions of different directions at a time. It hurt so much that he was numb.

It was only when Hermione linked her fingers in his that he began to calm down enough. And soon, sleep carried him away to blissful nothingness.

A/N- Thank you to all the lovely people who have decided to follow, favourite and reviewed this story. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
>Sorry about the bleak end to the chapter. Things do have to get worse before the get better. Right?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Draco woke to tickling sensation bellow his nose. He swatted lightly at whatever was tickling him and found that it was warm and soft beneath his finger. As sleep cleared away, it dawned on him that he was in bed with Hermione Granger. Why did it feel so different from before? In the past when she was in his bed, how did he manage with all the hair? And what was he to do with his morning problem? He scotched away from Hermione a little. Wouldn't do for her to think of him as a cad the moment she let him close to her.

Why was she in bed with him?

And as if that question was the key, memories of yesterday flooded his mind. The old witch in the street. She had lost so much. Yet he still had everything. He didn't really deserve everything. He looked at the sleeping beauty in his arms and wondered how fate had deemed it appropriate for him to have her.

Draco found that he was no longer in possession of his morning problem. Instead he was just really miserable. He began to pry himself away from the grasp of the soft and warm witch in his arms. It was quite a feat. During the night, she has decided to attach to him like Devil's Snare. And like that horrid plant, the more he moved, she tighter she held on.

A soft moan froze Draco. He looked down at her to see her eyes fluttering. He dare not move or speak.

As she came to her senses, she smiled dreamily at Draco.

"Good morning," she spoke softly, her voice hoarse from sleep.

Draco felt himself responding to her physically and gulped involuntarily.

"Morning," he replied finally.

"Are… are you feeling better?" she asked tentatively.

He wanted to tell her of all the horrid things he's done. He wanted her to look at him in disgust and run the other way. As it should have been from the beginning. But instead he was selfish and self-preserving. He wanted this perfect life with Hermione, they were content.

"Of course," he replied as convincingly as possible. He then pressed himself closer to her body and kissed her cheek lovingly. The kisses became more fervently as he kissed down her neck and nuzzled and nibbled at her sensitive skin. Her moan both aroused him and had him satisfied that he had distracted her.

"Draco…." She gasped finally as he kissed lower and lower until he was between her breasts.

He pulled away, not wanting to push her too far. A little miffed that he got so carried away, Draco straightened himself and propped himself up by the elbow. He smirked at her cockily.

"So love…" he began in a very captivating tone. And before he could finish, Hermione's stomach growled. It was possibly the more embarrassing sound she has ever heard but there it was. She blushed but

"Oh…" Hermione moans in embarrassment and throw up her hands to cover her face which is currently burning.

"And here I thought you were hungry for me," he teased her kind-heartedly. "Let's go find some food!"

"What would you like to eat?" she asked him.

"You!" he decided as he lunged for her neck again and began leaving her sweet, slow and excruciatingly arousing kisses.

"Draco, food," Hermione complained as she suddenly felt her stomach beginning to complain again.

"I see how it is," he joked. "I'm second in you heart, next to food!"

"Come on," she urged him as she got out of bed clumsily, tangled in the sheets.

Draco enjoyed the sight of her short sleeping shorts and thin t-shirt that rode up exposing her back. Too bad she would have to change.

Acting on impulse he jumped out of bed and scooped her up and threw her back onto the bed. She looked at him, very confused and disoriented. None the less, she stuck with her original plan and tried to get out of bed again.

"Stay," he ordered her with mock severity. "We are doing breakfast in bed."

"Now who's bossy," she teased him as he ran out of the room dishevelled.

Left alone with her empty stomach, Hermione did the only thing she could do. She thought things over. There were many things for her to think about. While being around Draco was wonderful, he did not allow her to think clearly. His charming manners and teasing remarks kept her entertained and quite content with not thinking.

But she had to think about it. Yesterday Draco was traumatised by the woman in Diagon Alley. Then there was his mood that morning. Despite his best efforts, Hermione could see that he was not entirely okay. He covered it up quite well though. Hermione wanted to ignore it. After all, they were happy with things right now. She had finally gotten used to all of the incredulous events. In fact, she liked the incredulous relationships she had formed with Draco and by extension the Malfoys, well at least with Lady Malfoy.

But she cared for him and if he was suffering then she had to be there for him. First, she had to find out how much he was suffering. They had avoided speaking of the war and its effect and they rarely spoke of feelings. Everything was so physical…

Just as that thought occurred, Draco Malfoy in all of his glory and elegance, walked into the room carrying two trays of food.

"Well that was quick," Hermione told him impressed.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he state with the usual arrogance.

"Sure, sweetie," she placated him teasingly.

"Is this how you treat the man you love?" he asked her light heartedly. But there was a hint of seriousness in his voice and his expression.

Hermione didn't like the tone of his voice, but she was too hungry to deal with the issue. Maybe she had imagined it. Instead she takes a hold of Draco's t-shirt collar and pulls him down for a passionate kiss. Her hand wrapped in his hair and pulled his as close as she could without spilling the food on the trays. He pulls back reluctantly and smiles curiously at her.

"Is this better?" she asked innocently. After that kiss, Draco knew that she was anything but innocent at the moment. She was going to be the death of him.

"Much," was all he could say.

And with that Draco began to set out the food in front of her and hopped into bed with her. He sighed contently as he discreetly ogled the beautifully bed mussed woman in his bed. It almost seemed too good to be true.

Draco shook the thought away as she fed him a piece of honey melon. He licked her fingers teasingly and winked as she quickly pulled them back, blushing. To hell with it, if this were all a dream, then let him sleep forever.

A/N- So I lost the entire story because I can't technology. But I am getting it back from FFnet slowly. I can even edit out my teribble gramar as I go along! Unfortunately I also lost the original plot! So I am BSing this from now on! Cheers and hope the new year brings great things!

Thanks for reading, favouriting, following, reviewing and whatever else-ing my story. It gives me a sense of accomplishment. You are wonderful and fabulous!

Oh and Disclaimer... I own nothing. Duh!


	9. Chapter 9

It was as if Hermione was trying to ruin things for him.

Weren't they happy? They were attracted to each other. They lived together. Their relationship was great. So why?

Just as they were getting it on, she wanted to talk about his troubles. How did she even know about them? He was covering it up well enough, or so he thought. He didn't want her to worry about him, it would only make her pity him. He needed her to think of him as the strong, charming and perfect guy she deserved. Not the pitiful boy who feared isolation and rejection, who fought for the wrong side and ruined lives, and who had nightmares of the past.

She just had to ask him.

They had just finished supper and they were still in their incredibly relaxed state, a result of lazing around the house all day. Draco was content and there seemed like nobody in the world except for them.

But then she sat him down on the couch, took his hands in hers, an expression of worry etched on her face.

So here she was, starring at him expectantly. Her big warm brown eyes staring at him sympathetically.

Even before she spoke, he knew what this was going to be about.

"Draco, please, I'd like to talk about it," she begged him.

"There's really nothing to…" but he trailed off as he saw the look of betrayal and hurt that flashed across her face. "I don't want to worry you."

"Draco…" she sighs sadly. "I worry about you. I care about you, a lot. So I worry."

"Well don't," he tells her bravely, looking away from her.

"Draco…" she sighs, this time exasperatedly.

"That's my name," he jokes without his usual good humour.

"Yesterday, after… after Diagon Alley, when you were… when you were so quiet and unreceptive, I was scared. I know you say that it was nothing, but I want us to talk and figure things out. I want to know you. I don't want you to shut me out."

"But you do know me," he told her petulantly. But at her disappointed expression Draco gave in. It was already an issue so he might as well just go with it. "It was terrible. Yesterday. I wanted the ground to swallow me up."

Draco held her gaze as he admitted his vulnerability. Hermione was stunned. Speechless.

He was always so fun and lighthearted with her. Sometimes it was hard to grasp the fact that he had fought in the same war as her. Suffered loss and witnessed events no same individual should witness.

"I've been having nightmares," Draco told her seriously. "About the war, about you. And then woman, she was like one of my nightmares, come to life. I was terrified. Not of what she would say, but of you. I was afraid that she would harm you. Or perhaps, you would simply leave me after hearing her story. I don't know which is worse."

"I didn't know…" Hermione whispered softly at the confessions of the broken man.

"Of course not," he replied good-naturedly. "I don't… didn't want you to know. I am terrified of so many things. But mostly, I fear the past. You are the only thing that I hold dear from my years at Hogwarts. The rest of it simply haunts me."

Hermione did not dare speak of Hogwarts. The state of his mind was fragile. She did not wish to destroy his version of their time at Hogwarts, now more than ever.

"Then let me keep those ghosts at bay," she reassured him.

"You already do," he told her quietly.

She didn't understand.

"I didn't have nightmares last night," he explained. "I think it was because I was with you."

He looked at her with such love that Hermione felt like she would move mountains to in order to secure his happiness. And at that moment, she realised something quite horrifying. It made her heart ache and her stomach flip.

Thinking back, she should have seen this coming. She had made so many excuses for their relationship. Deluding herself that she was simply doing this for his sake.

Perhaps it was the way he smiled at her. Or how he always knew the right things to say to make her smile. But, Hermione knew deep down inside that she loved him for his actions and his words. Despite how he viewed himself, Draco was a good man. He had shed his prejudice and learned about muggles. He values and is valued by him family. He was far more reasonable than Hermione had ever expected.

No matter how many of his finer qualities she listed, she could not rationally explain her feelings for him. They simply were. Sometimes during their time together, Hermione had fallen in love with him.

It was a terrifying thought.

She was terrified.

But what did she have to be terrified about? They were together and she loved him.

As her gaze returned to Draco and she returned to reality, words she has never meant more escaped her lips.

"I love you, Draco," she told him honestly and sincerely. "I am in love with you. Anything you are going through, we will go through it together."

It was Draco's turn to be speechless. This was sudden but not unwanted. She loved him. His heart did summersaults and backflips in his chest. Despite always thinking she loved him, with all their time together during Hogwarts, but hearing her say the words, was like nothing he could have ever imagined.

"Draco…" she calls out worriedly. Her hand cups his face and strokes away a tear he did not know he had shed.

He wiped it away quickly and covered it up with the most charming smile he could muster. It was hard to smile charmingly when he was so overwhelmed. But Hermione thought he looked very dashing.

"I love you," he blurted out. "You know that right?"

She nods.

"I thought I should tell you since you told me. Not that I am only saying it because you said it. Bollocks! I love you," he says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I have for a very long time. But more than ever since we have begun to live together. These past weeks are like nothing I could have ever imagined. Believe me."

"I do," she smiled with tears welling up in her eyes. "I feel the same way."

Draco leans down and presses his forehead against hers, their noses brushing. He simply pauses for a moment, as if trying to memorise the moment. And then slowly leans down to press his lips firmly against hers. There were tears and it was very wet. Yet, nothing could take away from their moment.

They loved each other.

The kiss ended much to both of their regret. Hermione's eyes lit up as she considered their situation. They loved each other. They were attracted to each other. They were adults.

With a glint in her eyes, she felt decidedly very woman.

"Draco?" she whispered and began nibbling and kissing his neck.

"Yes, love," he answered her hoarsely, his voice thick with need.

"I want you," she whispers.

As Draco tries to grasp her meaning, she slips from his hold and heads for the stairs.

"What are you…" he tries to ask but she slips upstairs.

By the time Draco makes it upstairs, his mind has cleared somewhat. He marvels at their exchange and wants nothing more than to dance, or at least jump around happily. But he was raised with propriety and manners. However, Draco could not resist grinning like an idiot and pumping his fist in the air.

"Draco?" Hermione calls out.

Draco appears in her room with a smirk.

"The way you keep saying my name makes me want to give you a reason to say my name. Perhaps even scream it," he teased her.

"Why don't you?" she challenges.

Realising his quip might have taken it too far Draco smiled kindly and sits on the bed with her.

"Hermione…" he sighs almost sadly.

"That's my name," she teased in a Draco-like tone.

There was a moment of silence where her joke is lost to both of them.

"Please Draco, I'm ready," she whispered into his ear. Her breath send shivers down his spine.

"Our emotions are high and your judgement is clouded by your libido," he tried to explain to her.

"Do… do you not want to," Hermione ask, beginning to doubt herself. Perhaps she had come on too strong. But a part of her desperately needed this. She needed to know that he was hers and she needed him to know that she was his.

"Oh, no, no, no," Draco backtracked. "I want nothing more than to show you how much I cherish and love you. I just don't want you to ever regret this. Because I never will."

"Then come to bed," she whispered in what she hoped was a seductive tone.

Only a fool would say no in this situation. And Draco Malfoy was no fool.

-

A/N- TADA!


End file.
